


a great kisser - clara oswald/you

by jodieoswald



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bisexual, Clara Appreciation Day, Clara is The Doctor (Doctor Who), Everyone is Queer, F/F, Gay, Girlfriend, Girlfriends - Freeform, Lesbian, She's a goddess, clara - Freeform, clara is hot as hell fight me, she's also cute at the same time?, which is crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jodieoswald/pseuds/jodieoswald
Summary: you & clara meet at coal hill school when you begin working there. you soon become close and start to notice her little disappearances... you also start to notice how much you're attracted to her.





	1. Chapter 1

It's your first day at your new job, which probably means it's going to be the worst day at your new job. You hate starting new jobs - the rush of nerves makes you want to vomit, and meeting new people, too, makes you want to vomit. You graduated from University a few years ago from teacher training, and, quite frankly, you never expected to end up as a teacher, and if you told yourself ten years ago that you were going to be, you probably would have laughed. Hysterically.

But, it's strange, the rush of teaching and passing your knowledge onto others is oddly... Pleasing? So you listened to your gut and started training, and here you are, standing in front of the school gates on a windy-and-grey-yet-clammy-and-humid sort of day.

You sucked in a breath, biting your lip before walking into the school, the wind brushing against your short but thick hair.  ( **by short I mean like,, pixie cut sort of short? but longer on the top and short on the sides, quite a masc look, but you can imagine your hair however you want** ) You were wearing leather shoes, bootcut black trousers, a tucked in pink shirt and a black blazer. Even though you identified as a female, you dressed quite masculine - you had done since you were about 13. You were greeted in the hallway with nothing but the tap of your feet as you walked across the floor, and the beating of your heart. You made your way to the head teacher's office to introduce yourself.

Knocking on the door, the head teacher, Keith Brown, answered and took you on a quick tour of the school and took you into the staff room to meet your new colleagues. One was a shorter man with a bow tie and curly hair, another man with no hair and a huge down with the kidz vibe to him, a woman who was completely uninterested, and another woman, who was quite frankly beautiful. She looked young, with a soft face and huge piercing eyes, and perfect eyebrows. You both caught found yourself looking at each other and smiled before looking away, quickly. 

 The headteacher left you to mingle with your new colleagues, which was the worst part of literally anything, ever. You were terrible at mingling. Instead, you shoved your hands in your trouser pockets and stood over to the side, allowing the other staff to choose themselves whether to talk to you. A few people came over to introduce themselves, and you'd already decided that you didn't particularly like anyone, until the girl you made brief eye contact with approached you. She crossed her arms and smirked,

 "Hi. I'm Clara, the English teacher, Clara Oswald," 

 "Hey. English teacher too. Y/N Y/L/N," You returned the smile.

 "Don't worry, first day is always the worst. Mine was, quite frankly, horrendous. Makes me cringe from thinking about it," She shuddered. 

 "What happened?" You were surprised, you'd never been that serious about the first day being that bad.

 "Well, just that my Year 9 class were hectic and chaotic. Because that's just how Year 9s are, I guess," She shrugged.

 "Yeah. I don't think I have my Year 9s today, so that's a huge relief," 

 "Yep," She breathed in, "Hey, so everytime a new member of staff joins the school we like to go out for the night at the local pub just to mingle? I know that mingling and socialising is the worst and all that, but it's oddly fun," 

 "Doesn't sound too bad," You smiled, "Looking forward to it,"

 "Great," Clara replied as the bell rung overhead for your first lesson. 

Your first lesson was with your Year 7s, and as it was quite early on in the academic year, it was at that stage where the Year 7s were still terrified of everything at the school; this meant they would literally jump off of a bridge if you told them to. It was easy to teach them. You taught them about Macbeth (the topic they were currently working on) and asked them to analyse a bunch of quotes and extracts. A couple of your pupils struggled, but after you explained it to them in more depth they were fine. It was a chilled lesson, no-one talked or messed about or  _anything_. Your next lesson was with Year 10s, which were basically as bad as Clara described Year 9s to be. A large majority of the class were shouting, groups of girls were on their phones or listening to music, and the rest of the class were being total dicks and throwing random shit at each other. You didn't understand how they could be so unfocused when their GCSEs were literally right around the corner?

You pulled through the lesson and managed to get the class to do some work. At break, you decided to just hang around in the empty staff room, since you weren't on duty and didn't have any lessons to plan. You were looking forward to that night, hopefully you would be able to come closer to Clara - and although it was probably completely unprofessional to date your work colleague, you couldn't help but want to. You barely knew her, but as soon as you took your first glance you were in total  _awe_. 

//

 

 You entered the bar alongside Mr Peterson, and you were immediately greeted by the rest of the staff, including Miss Oswald. You all ordered some cocktails and split off into groups subconsciously to have your own conversations. The people in your conversation consisted of Mr Peterson, Miss Oswald, and two other Science teachers you couldn't remember the names of. 

 "...they were just throwing paper round the room the whole time," One of the Science teachers was describing his first lesson at Coal Hill.

 "On my first day, two students had a bloody fight in my classroom. Knocked over the bookshelves," You laughed at everyone's first day experiences. All of them seemed to be better than your lessons that day, so you were a little relieved by that.

 You went off to the bar to order more drinks, and Mr Peterson had chosen to join you. He had curly brown hair, green eyes and a lanky body. When you were waiting for the drinks to be made, he leaned on the bar and faced you.

 "So, I was wondering, do you want to go out for drinks again soon? It'll just be us together," He asked, edging closer to you.

 "Sorry, but... I'm not interested." You replied, avoiding eye contact as he persistently edged closer to you. As soon as your drinks were made, you walked back to the teachers and gave them their drinks. Mr Peterson stood so close to you he might as well have been inside you.

 "Why not?" He asked.

 "Because I don't usually go for people like you?" You replied, shoving your drink down your throat in hope it would diffuse your anger.

 "Are you saying I'm ugly or something?" He obliviously replied.

 "No, David, I'm saying that I'm gay." You sighed looked away, seeing that the three teachers standing with you were smirking, trying to hold in their laughter. Clara was laughing behind her glass, and you smirked at her.

 "Oh. Oh? Sorry, I-" Mr Peterson stuttered. 

 "Yeah, just, shut up about it, yeah?" You asked, the conversation slotting back into its previous place. Once the night had ended and everyone was leaving to get taxis home, Clara walked over to you.

 "That was legendary. He's tried to hit on pretty much every female staff member here. Soon enough he's gonna move onto the male ones." You both laughed. "I'm bi, so don't worry, I'm half similar to you."

 "Oh, nice," You smiled.

 "Yeah-" Her phone rung in her pocked, notifying her she had a text, "Oh, shit. I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow," 

 "Yeah." You watched her as she ran through the back door of the pub as a whooshing sound rung in your ears. Your eyebrows furrowed, before you called for a taxi outside, still thinking about it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clara gets to know you more, and all you seem to learn about her is that she runs off. a lot.

You woke up the next day tired and with a tiny stinging headache. It'd been a while since you'd went out for a drink, and even if you only had a few, it'd affected you anyway. Half awake, you clambered out of bed and into your bathroom.

On your bathroom sink was your phone, with a message displayed on the screen. From _Clara_. Your heart stupidly skipped a beat as your eyes skimmed through the words, to find it was an apology for her early departure last night.

_Hey, it's Clara. I got your number off of that other guy who tried to hit on you but stupidly failed - I won't follow his footsteps, I promise. Just wanted to say sorry for leaving on such short notice. It's a long story. Xx_

Your heart pounded through your ribcage. 

_What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck? What does she mean 'follow his footsteps' - does she mean failing to hit on me, or just clarifying that she doesn't like me like that way? God, this woman._

You tried to thumb out a reply, biting your lip and breathing unnaturally heavily. She probably only meant it to be funny, right?

You hesitantly pressed the send button, biting your thumb so hard it would probably come off soon. The message read:

_Hey, that's fine. And, we'll see if you keep to your promise over a drink, perhaps? Maybe I'll even listen to that long story. Tonight? Xx_

She was quick to type a reply:

_Sure. But I don't know about the story, maybe I'll have to save it for a special day. Gonna love to keep you waiting. Xx_

Smiling, you replied:

_Can't wait. Xx_

//

The day went horribly slow, and you found yourself looking at the time very often, just waiting for the bell to ring for the end of the day. The classes you had were, to say the least, shit, but you put up with them as much you could. There was a free period for you in the second lesson, so at least you could get some peace marking books for an hour. You didn't see Clara much, however you did see her at breaktime when you were on duty and shot her a quick smile.

When the bell rung, finally, you ushered your class out of the door, packed up your stuff, and rushed out the door to meet Clara. All you needed right now was to be able to have a drink and to talk to Clara; especially to try and get her to open up about that long story that seems to be important.

You knocked on her classroom door, peeking your head round the door and smiling at her. She immediately jumped out of her seat to join you, and you both walked side by side to the pub.

You both sat down at the bar, each ordering drinks. She rested the side of her head on her hand whilst looking at you.

"So, what brung you to become a teacher? What went wrong?" You snickers at her comment, and set off to talk about your career journey - and just like that, you were talking for hours about stuff that didn't matter, however you both cared about it, and you swore that every so often she'd edge closer to you, and perhaps look at you for a moment longer than normal, or bite her lip subtly for a split second. But you noticed all of it.

The night ended abruptly when a familiar whooshing sound rung around inside the pub, and Clara quickly said goodbye before rushing off towards the sound.

You sighed, before paying for your drinks and walking home. It was a nice night, it just ended right when the conversation became a little more interesting.

Maybe it was just a little flaw of hers. Maybe, this time, it was also to do with the long story. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry it took so long to update! been so busy with my show & cadets n shiz
> 
> and sorry it's hella short :(


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's parent's evening.

You rushed into work, about twenty minutes later than usually due to your alarm clock failing to work. It just meant that you'd be a bit disorganised for your lesson preparations - but all you needed to do was load up some slideshows on your computer. 

 Walking through the gates, you rushed past reception, said hi to the staff there, and put your bag down in your classroom. Laying out all of your resources on your desk, you heard a knock on the door. Turning to look, you saw it was Clara.  _Of course._ You see, you'd become a tad angry at her with her sudden disappearances. 

 "Hm?" You glanced at her, eyebrows raised, before continuing with your prep.

 "I came to apologise," She fiddled with her hands.

 "You seem to be doing that a lot," You coughed.

 "I'm really sorry. I-I swear. Things just keep coming up, and-"

 "Make it up to me. Tonight. Dinner," You smirked at her.

 "Tonight is parent's evening." She walked over to you.

 You froze, "What!?" Your mouth hung open. "Oh my God, Clara-"

 She giggled.

 "This isn't funny! I'm going through a crisis."

 "Look, just get all of the student's books prepared, say that all of them are good and on track, but if there are seriously bad kids then just say that their behaviour is a bit shit! That's what I do, anyway!"

 "God, okay." You took a deep breath. "Okay, well, we'll just have to have dinner afterwards! Round mine. I'll get takeaway, you bring a movie. I'll need something to help me calm down after a whole day with  _people_  anyway."

 She smirked, and you swore you could hear her say "Smooth." 

 

 

 The day went annoyingly quick, and before you knew it, you were sat at a table in the main hall with students in front of you. You followed what Clara had advised you to do, and luckily you only had to alter what you said for a couple of students that were pretty rude during lessons. You almost felt as though your sanity was a dry stream by the end of it. You got to the last pupil, a fairly well behaved kid, so you could mostly just copy what you had said for the other students.

 "Yes, well, to sum it up, Shannon is a very capable student," You forcefully smiled, "Any questions you'd like to ask?" You looked to the parents and to Shannon, who, quite frankly, looked very awkward and uncomfortable. You couldn't blame her. 

 Thankfully, the parents didn't have any questions, shook your hand, and left. When everyone was out of sight, you breathed for the first time that night, slamming your head down onto the table. 

 "Yeah, I know, it's the worst part of the year." You heard a familiar voice. "Only three more evenings to go!"

 "Very reassuring," You mumbled, your head still face down on the book filled table. Sighing, you lifted your head up, coughed, packed up, and looped your arm through Clara's, walking out of the hall.

 "That was so shit! I can't even-" You cut yourself off, "How do you manage?"

 "You've kind of just got to shrug it off. Think to yourself - 'There's only so many hours left' and then pull yourself, kicking and screaming, through it." You both walked to Clara's motorcycle.

 She lifted her leg over, placing a helmet over her head, and passed one to you. You were hesitant, until she shook it, urging you to put it on. Placing it over your face, you felt as though your whole face was being mushed by a huge cushion. Sitting on the back of the bike, your heart started to beat faster.

 "Ever ridden one of these?" She asked. 

 "Nope,"

 "Nice," She revved up the engine, and your grip around her body tightened. "Just lean in the direction I'm going when I'm turning!" She shouted.

 Before you even had a chance to reply, you zoomed off, nearly falling backwards at the sudden acceleration. Once the surprise had worn off, you smiled. It was actually quite fun. The breeze on your face was soothing, and everything around you seemed so much more beautiful. Soft city lights glimmered up to the harsh, inky sky. Only the roar of the engine could be heard, but you drowned that out, only listening to the whistle of wind in your ears.

 "Where do you live then?!" She shouted.

 "Oh yeah! The second right, down past the letterbox, right again and then number 12!"

 "Alright!" She replied.

The ride home was only a few minutes, but you savoured every second. You'd never experienced anything like it before - it sounds sad and cheesy, but since your dad's passing you'd learned to live every minute of your life to the full.

 Lifting off your helmet literally felt like you were being birthed again. Your hair was mad, and somehow Clara's wasn't, so you tried to sort it out before she noticed. Unlocking your front door, you kicked off your shoes, hung your bag up and led the way into the living room. It was small - the whole house was - you weren't expecting to have any visitors. 

 "So," You exhaled. "This is my place. I haven't really cleaned up, though, so sorry for anything you see lying around."

 Clara nodded, plopping herself down onto the sofa. You followed. Just as you sat down- the door rang. You sighed, got up, and answered the door, greeted by the delivery worker. Once you'd got the food and said goodbye, you spread out all of the food on the coffee table, and motioned for Clara to help herself.

 "Did you get a movie?" You asked, picking up a kebab.

 "Hm?" She then realised. "Oh! Oh yeah, I have it here." She reached into her bag and pulled out this random romantic movie you'd never heard of in your life. There was this girl in the movie, who fell in love with this girl she couldn't have. She was actually quite beautiful. The girl in the movie was too.

 Over the course of the movie, you made an effort to budge closer to Clara, and soon enough you were inches away from each other, and kept brushing arms. The big, final scene was now playing, and as expected, ended out with a kiss. You began to feel something lurching in your stomach, like you were trying to make yourself-

 You looked to your right. Clara's eyes were gleaming into yours, as though they were stars. Her lips looked soft, and all you could think about was kissing her. You both leaned in slowly-

 A sudden whooshing sound screamed into your ears, and lights flashed on and off slowly in the room. You ignored it first, leaning in closer, when the whooshing sound stopped - and a man walked out of a wooden box that had just appeared in your house.

 "Okay. What the fuck is going on?" You scoffed.

 "Er, well, it  _might_  be to do with that long story of mine." Clara bit her lip.

**Author's Note:**

> cute? i think so


End file.
